


Drabbles

by VCCV



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCCV/pseuds/VCCV
Summary: A few Puckurt drabbles.





	Drabbles

Title: Please Don't Leave Me  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kurt/Puck  
Warning: Angst  
Spoilers: None  
Kurt flinched as the front door slammed. Was this it? Had he finally uttered that last nasty, bitter word? The one that drove Puck away for good? Surely, after all this time, Puck got it. Got him. Puck knew he was a little bitch, and that he'd do anything to have the last word. Even if he really didn't mean it.

Kurt sank to the floor in front of the bed he'd have to sleep alone in tonight. Was it worth it? He flinched as the car door slammed. The screech of tires nearly drowned out his broken whimper. 

No.

 

Title: Gravity  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kurt/Puck  
Warning: Angst, domestic violence  
Spoilers: None

A shove here, an elbow there? Nothing that moving gingerly couldn't disguise. Dragged across the room, wrists pinned to the wall? Pull on a long sleeved shirt. A slap, mostly open handed? Foundation was marvelous. Bruised lips and no preparation? A hot soak and a cold washcloth.

No, Kurt understood the physical price for loving Puck. And so the little boy, quietly crying in the corner of his mind—Why do I have to be on my knees for you to love me? Why does every I love you start with I'm sorry?—would never be allowed to speak.

Title: Not Enough  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): prior K/P, current K/OC  
Warning: Angst  
Author Notes: Written for prompt of "Pride"   
Summary: He loved him. But apparently, not enough.

 

Helplessly, Puck watched Kurt join _him_ at the far table. They looked so happy; holding hands, tiny kisses, joyful smiles. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "Why not me?" Puck whispered. 

Beside him, Mercedes shrugged. "You said no too often. So, he found someone who'd say yes."

"But… I love him."

"Just not enough to acknowledge him," she replied, sadly. 

Puck couldn't breathe. His stupid pride had cost him Kurt. His throat tightened and tears threatened, but he refused to ruin Kurt's special moment, so he let Mercedes wrap him in her arms, his cries silent against her shoulder.


End file.
